


Snake[Izaya X Reader]

by rize32



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anime, F/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo, Orihara Izaya - Freeform, drrrr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rize32/pseuds/rize32
Summary: The story is placed year after the start of Durarara!! SH
There is a newcomer in Ikebukuro, in which Izaya takes interest. A game of cat and mouse soon grows into rivalry or is it something else?
The story focuses on complicated love and ambitions of characters. But on the other hand the reader gets an insight of inner battles of characters.
 I do not own characters or durarara
"Keep reading. It's one of the most marvelous adventures that anyone can have."― Lloyd Alexander





	1. NEWCOMER

**Author's Note:**

> In case if you're wondering why do I use ~ for. It's for extending voices, that's not the real use of it, but I'm just accustomed to use it like that.

## NEWCOMER

"IZAAAYA"

people start to turn their heads in direction of noice. There is a tall man in bartender's outfit chasing someone.

"where did that damn flea go??!"

People quickly clear the way, there is he!

"Aww~ don't be like that Shizu-chan!" Say Izaya smirking.

"Shut up! I'll kill you!" He grabs a sign and rips it from the ground.

Izaya begins to laugh in his entertainment. " Shizu-chan you're not doing that again?"

He starts to chase Izaya, which is already way a head of him.

While running, he looks back at Shizuo.

In case if you're wondering why do I use ~ for. It's for extending voices, that's not the real use of it, but I'm just accustomed to use it like that.

"IZAAAYA"

people start to turn their heads in direction of noice. There is a tall man in bartender's outfit chasing someone.

"where did that damn flea go??!"

People quickly clear the way, there is he!

"Aww~ don't be like that Shizu-chan!" Say Izaya smirking.

"Shut up! I'll kill you!" He grabs a sign and rips it from the ground.

Izaya begins to laugh in his entertainment. " Shizu-chan you're not doing that again?"

He starts to chase Izaya, which is already way a head of him.

While running, he looks back at Shizuo.

_*bam*_

Izaya falls on the ground. He looks up to see what just happened. There are you standing bent over him while laughing at his shame.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't intend to trip you over" Izaya seems confused.

"Oi! Move girl!" a big smile is on Shizuos face, such luck. "Finally I'll kill ya flea!"

Izaya trys to quickly stand up, but there is your leg preventing him to do that.

"Excuse me. But I need to talk to him before you do that mr. Bartender."

"Hmm~...take your time. And you can call me Shizuo"

"Then tell me Izaya, names of gang leaders in this town" seriusly you're gazing at him.

"Why should I tell you?" sarcastically asks Izaya.

You burst into laugh. Both, Izaya and Shizuo look surprised at that reaction.

"As you can see, you're not in very good position and you may just tell me that ,so I can stop waisting my time on you."

He smirks "well if you let me go, I'll tell you everything."

"Ye sure you will"


	2. INFORMER

## INFORMER

"Oi! You won't leave until I beat shit out of you!" Shizuo raises his hand upon Izaya. But you block it, grabbing his wrist.

"Excuse me Shizuo but I can't let that happen, not yet"

Izaya smirks at Shizuos surprised expression. Non of them is used to be treaten the way they are right now.

"Ehh~fine...until next time " he lits up a cigarette and start to walk away like nothing happened, strange huh?

"then...I'm expecting some information" without looking at Izaya you pull out a cigarette and lit it up.

"my, my...pretty girl like you shouldn't be poising herself like this" he notes smirking, he is already up.

You look at him with corner of an eye, not like you give much damn about it.

"you're very serious about bussines, I see" mocking, full of sarcasm you ignore his teasing.

Izaya trys to say something, but you're already walking away from him.

_**He sure is useless, and people call him dangerous? More like annoying.** _

Rolling your eyes, knowing that he is following. You head to the Sushi place near, expecting that Izaya will follow. There is a tall black man with funny accent.

"Miss, sushi, sushi good" with wide smile he greets. Just giving him a nod as he walks you inside. You sit down in a small room.

"do you have пельмени?(it's russian food, its really good!). Simon in surprise looks at chef, which nods.

"вы русский?"(are you russian) Simon asks, making you laugh at his funny accent.

"да, на половину(yes, a half-blooded)" happly speaking russian after a while.

"ох, меня зовут саймон, а вас?(my name is Simon, and you miss?)".

"[f/n]"

"[f/n]-chan!" Izaya interrupts, who just joined. He smirks as he takes a seat across. He orders a fatty tuna as always. Simon leaves with orders and smile after meeting someone russian. You give Izaya a bored look. What's up with this -chan thing?

_**Maybe he got serious about business.** _

"I didn't know you're half russian!"

**_Nevermind he is not_ ** ****

"Yes" keeping monotonic voice, thinking that he may get bored of you and stop to be annoying.

"Hmm?" he leans his head on his arm while observing you.

"Well then let's get to buisness!" he says cherfully.

"So you decided to be useful" you say in sarcastic and mocking tone.

"[f/n]-chan that's not nice. " he smirks.

"Well never mind just tell me about those gang leaders" you say calmly.


	3. BEGINING OF THE GAME

## BEGINING OF THE GAME

"So what give us such an honor to have relative of mafia in this humble city area?" says Izaya while writing something on his phone.

"don't stick your nose in my business" you say smirking.

"And if I do?" he chuckles at your harsh answer. 

"You may end up dead, lying in thrash where you belong" you give him a sweet smile, making him to burst into laugh.

"Sure, sure" still laughing he swinging his hands. While conversation the food and tea is brough. 

"well I see this will be fun, so I may tell you .." he stops talking and give a look at the food that was brough. While is he trying to figure it out what is in front, you take chopsticks and start to eat пельмени(nom nom nom~). "What's that [f/n]-chan?" you smile at Izaya. 

"It's russian food" 

"Didn't know they serve it here"

"It's russian place, how can they not to?" You try to make him feel dumb, but insted he smirks, it's annoying but you keep your reactions on mininum.

 "Well what were you saying about telling me the infromation?"

"You mean selling it" he adds teasingly.

"Ye, whatever" getting bored of him, you just want a damn information and you get this annoying guy pff~.

Izaya is just observing, after a while he tells you the information. You write them down on your phone. 

"Mhm, I see...what's your prize?" You pay him, then you stand up ready to leave. 

"Already leaving?"

"Yes, goodbye" you turn around ready to walk away, but before doing that you add "pawn on D4 " Izaya raises brows in surprise his lips crawl into smirk. Before he can say anything you already leave the place. You are satisfied to see that reaction.


	4. NEW FRIEND

## NEW FRIEND

You head to your apartment.  A feeling that you're being followed makes you to take a long way home. Not letting your guard down after living in more dengerous areas. Rushing through big crowd and then in some dark street. You got in some strange area in which you have never been before.

 "Good job, idiot" mumbling to yourself while lighting up a cigarette. The day already turned into night while you were roaming around.

"Hey, got lost?" You turn the way of the voice. There is a guy with dreads and next to him is a guy dressed in bartender?

"Shizuo, right?" You look at bartender for approvement. He nods obviusly staring at you.

"Eeh~is that the girl that you told me about?" Loudly remarks dreaded guy.

"Yes" he lights up a cigarette.

"You haven't told me that she is so exotic pretty...anyway I'm Tom!" He smiles. 

"[F/n]" you smile, throwing away what is left of cigarette. Shizuo is still observing you and Tom takes notice in that. 

"Anyway, I need to go!"  
He winks at Shizuo already walking away, raising his hand as goodbye.

"Oi!..pff" Shizuo seems little irritated since Tom left him in this kind of situation.   
You understood what just happend so you giggle.

"Well Shizuo"  
He looks at you sticking his hands into pockets. 

"I guess I'll help you to get home"  
You tell him where you live since he seems to be a nice guy.  
He walks in front and since you aren't talking, you decide to light up a cigarette. 

"Oi, you should stay away from cigarettes and that flea"

"Thanks for warning, but I know how to take care of myself" you say with confidence.

"I'm serious"

"About cigarettes or Izaya?" you remark mockingly. Shizuo looks at you with corner of an eye, he sure seems irritated. 

You smirk "I don't want to see his annoying face anyway" a slight smile of agreement appears on his face. You get to your place, thanking him, then you enter the apartment.


	5. REUNITING

## REUNITING

 

You enter apartment and lock the door. It's big apartmen after all you have money and you have come in city for a long time. When you enter in apartment there is a big room, which is combination of living room and kitchen, dinning room. You make a quick snack, then you take a shower. It was a long day so you decide to sleep.

**_-Next day-_ **

**_*riing* *riing*_**  

"Five more minute..."

Eh you never were a morning person. Washing your face and hair. While your hair is still wet you make yourself a breakfast. Then you dry your hair and put on some makeup. It's one of those days that you look and feel hot. Dressing black jeans on, your [favorite band] shirt and black leather jacket with black high heels. _**Damn girl you be fine**_   smirking all over.

It's time to leave the apartment and go to address of your friend. You are planning to great your old friends and partners.  Trustworthy people that know city well.  
Taking your phone out and calling Jean(your right hand). He has lived in town for a while so he directs you towards your destination. Finally you come on destination, knocking on the door. A young man about 25 open them. 

"Snake!" He says happly."I have been waiting for you, come in" you smile, embracing him. He is your childhood friend. 

"Hey, long time no see, and stop calling me that, those days of violence are long gone"

He nods, as he offers you a tea.

"You probably already know why I'm here."

"Yes. As I said you can always count on me!" 

"Thank you Troy, all old squad is almost reunited" that makes you smile.

"Jean too?"

"Yes, slowly we are already taking over buisness in this town. Soon new pill will be avalible."

"Hmmm...I see" Troy gazes at floor.

"Anyway, how's your mother?"

Troys expresion gets serious "well we got her meds, but they're expensive."

"If that's what it takes to heal her then be sure to come to me if you need money!"  looking straight at his eyes.

"Thank you so much [f/n]" he smiles. You nod, then you sand up and heading to the doors. 

"Be prepared, I'll call soon!" slightly waving while leaving. 

When you step outside you bump into Tom. 

"[F/n]!?" surprised he stares at you.

"What are you doing here Tom, Shizuo?" you didn't think that you'll meet them this soon.

"Just my job"

"Job?"

"Yes. It's collecting debts."

"Oh, on who?" remaining calm, it isn't something new for you. 

"On this Troy guy."

Your eyes wimp out.

"Gimme a second!" There is a sight of irritation on your face.

Without thinking you turn around and harshly knock on Troys door.  
Troy open the door.

"Ye..." 

**_*bam*_ **

 before he can finish the sentance he gets punched by you.

Tom and Shizuo look at each other in confusion.

"What..what was that for?" asks Troy while he reaches for area that got hit.

"You idiot! I told you not to get into debts!"

"I had to...it was only way to help mom..." his expresion is revraling how ashamed is he.

You feel bad for your dear friend.

"How much?"

"Huh?" Tom lets out while trying to understand what's happening.

"How much does he own?" Lighting up a cigarette.

Tom reaches for his phone, showing the amount that is writen in message. You clench your fists.

"Is check okej?"

"I guess"

Troy looks up to you full of appriciation but before he can thank you and everything, you already leave.


	6. ORDINARY DAY

## ORDINARY DAY

 

You're walking to the sushi place. So deep in thoughs how will you beat shit out of Troy. What upset you isn't the amount of money, but idea that he hadn't asked you for the money. Is he not trusting you? Decided that you'll make again a close check up on your squad, they may changed a lot. But a thought to see Izayas face again was disturbing.  
Tom and Shizuo interupt you with their chat

"Yes, there may be a fight between some gang and yellow scarves." Shizuo irretated explains.

"As long as they don't involve in my business I don't care" mumbling to yourself, both of them heard you, but ignore it.

You all greet Simon and go inside. Finding a peaceful spot, ordering the meal.  
You take your little pad for checks,  handing it over to Tom after writting something on it.

"Thanks.." he says little concerned that you're paying such a big amount of money. You notice that he's worried about something. 

"don't worry, I can go and lift the money if you're worried that it's fake."

"No it's fine" he smiles in emberesment.

The food is brough. And once again you have пельмени. Shizuo observes you eating them with chopstick.

"Oh you want to try some?" Before he can say anything, you already put пельмени in front of his mouth.  
"Say ahh~" both you and Tom burst into laughter. Shizuo seems a little bit emberesed but, he eats it as he start to laugh a long. Tom can't help himself than smile, it's rare that Shizuo laughs like this.

"not bad, what's that?"

"It's пельмени, russian food!"

"Ahh~?"

Chating about random stuff and on the end they agreed to show you around.  
It is afternoon and you're moving pass the park.  
Tom is explaining some stuff about the best places in city and how he will take you there. 

"Where's Shizuo?"

Tom face palms and points at park. There is Izaya sitting, chewing his fatty tuna and obsserving Shizuo while is he ripping a sign.  
He rushes towards Izaya hitting him, but he dogges. At next moment are knives thrown into Shizuo, cutting him. That pisses him off. Completly.

"IZAAAYA!"

he earnes a smirk. That's it! He throws sign at Izaya, again he misses. At next moment there is vending machine flying, followed by all kind of objects. Izaya easly dogges them all, again throwing knives at Shizuo. He hits him in chest, but Shizuo doesn't shows any sights of pain. How annoying and stupid is this! You run over to Izaya.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

"Shizuo looks like she got bored of you" Izaya trys to smirk but instead he bursts into laugh.

**_*bam*_ **

once again is Izaya lying on the ground, you wink at Shizuo which has a evil smile.

 "[f/n]-chan that was sneaky" again he got unexpected action from you.

"Izaya you're really boring! Stop bothering us."

before he can say anything you already walked away.

"where did you want to take me?" after hearing that Tom smiles and start to talk all over again, while you two are walking away.


	7. A THOUGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparks! Sparks! Damn but no fire! Enjoy!

## A THOUGHT

 

**_You're boring..._ **

**_you're boring..._ **

**_you're boring..._ **

**_Am i boring?..._ **

"Namie!"

"Yes?"  says monotonic voice.

"Am I boring?" Izaya is clearly bothered by [f/n] words. 

She raises brow " What's up with that?"

He spins on his chair away from table, he turns against a huge window. There is a beautiful view on city. _**Am I boring?**_ **_What the hell was I even thinking! Of course I'm not. I'm God of humans, I won't let some human mess with my head like that!_** He shakes though out of  his head, that is at least what he thinks.

"I was looking towards this kind of game, where I'll try something completly different" he decided to change his way of playing, his rules. She seems perfect human to be his victim. Just once, just once he'll try to mess with someone the way he never messed up with anyone before.

_**-back to [f/n]!-** _

**_They all agreed we will meet tommorow, but before we meet I need to check on them...I really hoped I won't need to cross path with that annoying guy again._ **

_**-calling Izaya-** _

_**"Hej! Is this Orihara Izaya?"** _

**_"yes you got the right number [f/n]-chan"_ **

**_"I see there's no need to introduce myself, anyway I would like you to do some research"_ **

**_"I'm not in the mood to_** " unprofesional he mocks.

 ** _"well if that's out of your ability, then I'll get someone that is useful"_** once again he got unexpected answer, usually people complain or beg.

 ** _"[f/n]-chan that was mean_** " his voice is calm, but you can feel a slight touch of excitment in it.

**_"well I don't have time for your games"_ **

**_"fine, come to my place at 4 pm"_** he knows he may miss something interesting if he refuses.

**_"send me your adress"_ **

**_"deal"_ **

_*beep* *beep* *beep*_

_**-4 pm-** _

 There are you ringing on Izayas door, it takes a while until he opens them. 

"[f/n]-chan!" he acts like he's happy to see you. Walking pass him like nothing , he for sure has nice apartment. You freely walk around, taking a good look. While ignoring his complaining how you ignore him(ironic). There is a chess on coffe table in front of the sofa. You take a good look. There is a white pawn on D4 (as you said to him when you first meet) and on E5 there is a black queen. You take a good look and move white queen across black queen on E4.

"Hmmm" is only comment that he gives. He is staring at figures, while reasting his head on his hand trying to figure out who is presented by queen. You leave him to think and move to the window. Liking the view while staring at the distance. Hands are put on your shoulder, that snaps you out. Before he can back away you already turn around trying to say something, but Izaya is pretty close. He catches your eyes. He takes advantage of situation so he stayes close like this for a while saying nothing. Starting to feel more and more akward, but he smirks so you understand that he is trying to get some reaction out of you. You heard that he likes to put people in unplesant situations, just to get a reaction. Because you keep a poker face, he leans closer. Still staying serious with a bored look.

Finally he backs away, he has a victorious smile. Not understanding why, until you start to feel your burning cheeks.

**_Damn! This idiot! Seriously what's his problem..._ **

"Anyway, what have you wanted me to do?" like nothing he seats on table.

"oh, do a back ground check on this people" handing over a file with names and pictures.

"sure, when do you need information?" he is looking at pictures with straight face.

"tommorow before 8 pm"

"that will do"

"great! Give me a call" 

"Anyway [F/n]-chan will you..." he thinks you're ignoring him again, but you already left. "... ... ..."

**_But she sure is exotically pretty..._ **


	8. THE SKY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after a while a love story is begining! Personally i think love need to devolpe even tho that is a fanfic!

## THE SKY

 

_**Well there is still alot of time left** _

_**-incoming call -** _

_"_ _**[f/n] it's me Jean!"** _

_**"hei! Where are you?"** _

**_"oh! I see you i'll come to you!"_** he sure sounds excited, after all you haven't seen each other since he left and moved here 6 months ago.

"Hey! hey! long time no see!" says familiar voice.

"Jean!" smiling bright while hugging him. Staying like that for a while, enjoying presence of each other.

Jean grabs your wrist gently, guiding you through the crowd and after that through some areas near warehouses. There are ordinary buildings and shops. Area is crowded, you take a notice in small groups wearing yellow scarves. Before analysing sorrounding better, you're dragged into tea bar. Jean lets go of you as he heads to the bartender. While is he chatting with him you glance around. It's a big bright place, well designed. It looks like it's high class tea bar, it's full of all kind of people. Some of them are watching you, whispering.

"Come, I'll show you our privat places." Jean is guiding you to the end of room, that is linked into small hallway in which are other rooms. There are a few privat tea rooms for high class visitors. Again you two go to the end of the hall way. There is a door on which is written privat. You two enter and there are stairway. You walk up to the second floor and enter the room.

"Do you like it?" there is a big room, luxuriously furnished. It has a small bar in right corner, in middle are four sofas that form square and on middle of it is a glass coffee table. There are other decorations too.

"that's not all!" Jean smiles at you, to see how excited you are. There are three doors on the end of room. Opening the first, there it is, a big office. Giving Jean a questionable glance.

"And this is our boss office!" expanding his arm "so do you like it boss?"

"you know that I refused to have one many times in the past, since I count myself to be equal with my comarades!" Even tho that it is nice you really don't like an idea of having an office.

"it was your brothers idea, but don't worry we all know you take care of your people and that you are not some control freak" he notes laughing.

"Eh no wonder I let him to take over, since he is better at being formal..." taking a walk behind the table, there is a huge window looking at city. It reminds you on Izayas place. Once again you're deep in thoughs, unintentionally letting to Jeans words slip away.

"beautiful view, isn't it?" a gentle voice catch your ear, as he leans his head on your shoulder.

"yes it is" while watching all kinds of red on the sky slowly turning into night.

"you know it remindes me on someones eyes, they are red, changing their shades with light, while they keep dark secrets behind them. But I'll reveal all those secrets and I'll solve his puzzle." without noticing words just flow out of your mouth. Unexplainable excitment and interest bumps out of you, when you think about that annoying guy. You heard many interesting things about him, it sounds like a fun game to play.

"hmmm~" he withdrawns his head of your shoulder.

**Wait a second!?  Why is this voice so familiar? This isn't...** you quickly turn around.

_**Why? WHY? WHY?!** _

and there is Izaya standing with wide unpleasant smirk. 

"what are you doing here?!" obviously pissed off, you can feel how is your face burning, while is heat moving through your whole body. Without saying anything he approaches closly. His smirk turns into sweet smile.  You take a step back, hitting into window. He blocks your way by puting his hands on window, one beside your head, while other one beside your shoulder. You freeze while gazing into those red eyes. He slowly approaches, but before realising it he already kissed you.

**_*bam*_ **

slaping him, not knowing what to do. He backs away reaching for his ceek. 

"[f/n]-chan what was that for?" he doesn't seem upset, at next moment he already smirks. He never reached for such a cheap trick but urge to try it convinced him to do that. At least once he had to try it.

"Wha...oh screw you!" angrly you excit room. 

"oh you're done with your business?" there is Jean sitting on sofa as he puts his phone down.

"what business?" harshly you change your tone, trying to ignore your anger.

"well...since you weren't listening I left and there was Izaya. He said that there is something that he needs to talk with you about..."

"that's right!" adds Izaya handing you a file.

Harsly you take it, ignoring his satisfied smirk.


	9. A FIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for action!

## A FIGHT

 

In the file there are details about each person. It's surprising that he manage to do such a good work in such a short time. 

"Jean pay him please" puting documents back in file, walking to the door.

He nods "we are meeting here tommorow" 

You raise hand as approvment, walking down the stairways. Insted of going through the tea bar you exit through the back door. It is already dark and there is only a few lamps, creating bad vision. Not sure if right or left is the correct way you pick [direction] trusting your intuition. The feeling that something bad may happen keeps you company. There. On the street is a group with yellow scarves. They're probably going to a warehouse that is near tea bar. Not paying much of attention on them, walking pass. 

_**What was  that kiss about? His smile was so sweet...no! It was to sweet and his eyes were open! How dare he! To play nasty tricks on me!** _

Unluckly some of them notice you while you're thinking. You can hear them laughing while approching.

"Is that her?" questionably you glance their way.

"Oh it is her!" Says one of five people. They surround you, keeping a safe distance. Are they planning on mugging you? A rape?

"I don't want any trouble" you already analyse them and situation that you're set in.

"But we can't let go a beauty like you, can't we?" A man bursts into laugh and other follow. It's dark, dim light is not enough to lighten up their faces, you aren't able to see them clearly.

"I really am lucky to get you like this Snake! I'm going to return you all the pain that you gave me once!"

_**How does he know my nickname? He may be an old enemy!** _

"Why don't you step on the light so I see the one who wants to hurt me?" Lighting up a cigarette.

"Always acting cool and collected aren't you?" A man moves on light clearly revealing his face.  
_**Oh crap...**_ it shivers you, it's a man which once betrayed you when you were only starting in mafia business. After catching him latter with your comrads, you personaly beated him half dead, breaking slowly many of his bones and leaving several cuts. 

"I won't be surprised if you don't recognise me after you completly broke my face" other start to whisper.

"To bad you haven't die, next time I'll make it sure not to repeat the same mistake. Traitor" at this words he clenches teeth.

"There will be no other time bitch!" Before he appers you pull your guns from holsters which were hidden under your jacket.

"I never belived you actually changed, you're still the same!" He yells pissed off.

"Shut up. I said I don't want trouble, but you leave me no other choice" while is the intension growing other men pull diffrend kinds of weapons for close combat fight. Two of them have guns, immediately you point guns at them threatening them not to shoot.

"What is this?" A blonde guy interrupts, coming closer to the circle. 

"We are taking care of it, leader" one of man says. A guy steps on light, you recognise him. It's Kida, the leader of yellow scarves. 

"Put your weapon down" his voice is calm and steady.

"Hey don't you dear! I won't let an opportunity like this slip away" threatens a man who's decided to end you. Other guys decide to obey Kida.

"You better stop bothering [F/n]-chan or you'll have serious problems." Izaya interruptes. You glance around to find him with eyes. 

"I can't belive this cowards!" A man rips a gun out of his pocket!

 shooting you.... geting you hit when you let your guard down.

Dizziness...

Cold ground...

"You moron!" Kida punches him and orders to tie him up.

Your hip is bleeding and the coldness starts to spread...

"[F/n]! [F/n]!? [F/n]!?..."


	10. FRIENDLY PEOPLE

Open your eyes. This place is unfamiliar, you remember what happend. Reaching for your hip, it's obligeted? Moving into seating position, trying to stand up. Your head starts to spin a bit, so you lean on the wall. When you open the door there's a small hallway leading to living room.

"Oh she woke up!" Says a guy in white lab coat runing to help you.

"Tha..thank you" your voice is shaking as your legs. Man helps you to sit on sofa. There is a woman dressed in black with yellow cat helmet. She types something on her phone showing you.

_Hey! Are you alright?_

_"_ Yes, thank you. How did I get here?"

_Izaya brough you here yesterday. You were in really bad shape._

"Oh I see...where is he?" Your eyes are searching for him around the room, but there is no sight about him.

_He left after he brough you._

That hurt you. But at least he brough you here, that's something for him.

"I'm sorry for being rude and not introducing myself. I'm [f/n]"

"Oh yes Izaya told us!" Notes a guy. "I'm Shinra and this is my lovely Celty!" He wraps his hands around Celtys neck.

"Nice to meet you! How can I repay you for this kindness?"

"Oh there is no need really!" Shinra smiles. Returning smile in appriciation.

 _I'm not sure what happend, but you should stay away from Izaya, he is dangerouse!_ Celty types on phone.

"That may be true but I never seen him like that!" You give Shinra questionable look.

"Well he looked worried and he for sure felt guilt"

"Then why he left?" Somehow you're really disapointed. 

_**How could I let him play with me like that! Everyone were warning me, even I knew that...** _

"Well anyway you should rest"

_***riing* *riing*** _

Celty opens the door. At next moment there're Shizuo and Tom standing in living room.

"Thank God you're alright!" Says Shizuo sitting beside you. Noticing that he cares about you, hugging him thighly. Everyone burst into laugh after seeing his surprised face. You're used to have open relations, well at least most of us russians are.

"How did you know?" You haven't told him about this accident nor would Izaya.

"Ahh~ we met that kid soaked in blood" he points at person behind Tom. There is Kida standing looking at the floor.

"Hey...I hope you feel better" he mumbles quitly.

"Kida! Don't feel guilty it's not your faulth" you say cherfully.

"[F/n], after all they were my men so.."

"That man has no loyalty, so you better stay away from him"

Kida smiles at your joyfull tone, relieved.

"Btw what's up with Celty typing on phone and wearing helmet?"

_Don't scream!_

She puts her helmet off. And there is no head!? Only smoke.  
Insted of screaming you reach your hand through smoke. Everyone start to laugh.  
It's nice here, after all you made some new friends.

"What time is it?" remembering that today is the day of meeting at tea bar. Shinra glances at his watch.

"It's almost 8"

You jump up thinking that you may be late. 

"Hey! you shouldn't do such sudden moves!" at next moment you feel pain in your hip. Shizuo quickly stands up to give support.

" there is no time, I'll be late"

"Oi! You're not in shape to go anywhere"

Because you aren't in yours clothes you look at Celty.

"Can I get my clothes?" Celty runs to get your clothes and you take them to change in bathroom. They are washed so there's no sight of blood.  
"Thank you for your hostitalty, but I really need to leave" even if you're bearly standing. Celty gives you support. All object you to leave but you insiste, you can't afford to miss this opportunty or be late.

 _If it's really that important then I'll give you a ride_. You agree and she gives you a ride to tea bar.

_Wait, I'll help you to get inside. You're still in bad shape!_

_"_ There is no need, thank you for the ride!" Leaving Celty, entering into tea bar. Luckly is there Jean once again chatting with bartender.

"Wow wow! What's up with you, you look pale!

You reach for him and he catchs you into hug.

"Are you alright?" You nod leaning on his shoulder. He helps you to get up in second floor.

"I just feel a bit dizzy, no worries" decided that you'll tell him later that you got shoot recently.

"Everyone are here and they are waiting for us" he mentiones before entering the room.


	11. SQUAD

There are ten people in room. Most of them are sitting on sofas while two of them at bar. All room goes quiet after you enter. 

"Hey, bring water!" A man at bar brings water while you take a seat on middle of sofa on which nobody seats.

"Long time no see all!" feeling better after taking a seat.  
"I'm glad you all responded to come here. As you know I  
came to expand our buisness in this part of town." All ate quiet respectfuly listening to what you have to say.

"I want to know if you can work for me once again, after all you were working under Jean this half year" you know that they don't have much of a choice.

"It was always my pleasure to work under you, I'll be always your loyal comrad and friend!" Says Jean calm, making other men to nod in agreement.

"You always took care of me and protected me, I'll never be able to return you all kindness that you showed me!" Troy smiles and shakes your hand.

"Boss we were always with you and we'll always be!" Adfs one of men.

Other nod approving all that they said. Even tho that back ground check on them showed that they haven't changed a lot, it makes you glad to hear them say those things.

"Well then, let's build another empire!"

Rest of the evening you talk about what is going on in city, how and where you're going to expand buisness and what's whos field to be incharge. After a while all leave, leaving you alone with Jean.

"That went well" you're lying on sofa completly relaxed after such good evening.

"Yes, I really am surprised how good leader you are." smiling at that words, you personally hate to be called that. "Yes, yes I'm serious, you should kept being a head of mafia instead handing it over to your brother. He is not bad at leading and being formal, but letting someone else to be a head of empire which you build on your own blood and sweat is just something that I'll never be able to understand" he grabs his stuff from sofa.

**_*knock* *knock*_ **

"Hmm?" Jean opens the door.

"Is [f/n] still here?" That voice surprise you. The hell he wants?

"Oh yes she is. Well I'll leave you two" Jean lets the visitor in.

"Jean. I'm that kind of person that won't settled until I find something or someone enough interesting, not getting bored of it"

"Ahh~even mafia got boring for you?" He smiles at that one.

"Yes~when I decided to stop violence. But I will never let someone to get hurt because of me like Nick did." Your voice gets deeper.

"I see..." Jean leaves the room, leaving you alone with Izaya. Which takes interest in conversation that you just had with Jean.

"What are you doing here at late hour like this" it's midnight and it's impolite to make such late visits.

"I did a bad back ground check on one of your members so I came to hand you full research. I don't want to ruin my reputation." He hands you a file avoiding your eyes.

"What's up with you?!" Even if you don't know him for long you can tell that he's acting strange, he isn't cocky and annoying as usual.

"Just being busy, I need to mess with my lovely humans!" He smirks, back to his old self, freely walking around checking the room. You close your eyes.

"What should I make you?" He asks from the bar.

"Make m..."

"To slow!" You open your eyes, seating up. He's turned away from you, he's only in a black v shirt. You join him by the bar, checking what is he doing.

"Where is the tea?" You point at shelf. While is he picking it you take a look on boiling water. Gently arms wrap around your hips from behind. Slightly jumping, not expecting that.

"What are y..."

"I'm so sorry [f/n]...I really am..." he leans his forehead on your back.

"Izaya..." you're touched by his words. Is that why he was acting strange? Because of guilt?

You turn around. He reachs for your hands, kissing them gently. He gazes into your [e/c] eyes, not having a smirk on his face. There's a strange feeling in your chest, as you start to feel butterflies in your stomach. The hell is he doing? He moves his hand on your burning cheek, while grabbing your hip, pulling you closer.

"[F/n] can you forgive me?" He whispers, letting his lips to gently touch yours. After that he slowly backs away still holding an eyecontact. Surprised and confused about what he just did. But now is a chance to ask him.

"Why did you leave?" He knows you're asking about the time when he brough you to Shinras place.

"Because of me you let your guard down and you almost got killed..."  he pulls you into hug. Your eyes almost pop out.   
His warm body, feeling safe in his arms. Without saying anything your body moves by itself. Giving him a passionate kiss that turns into making out. Wrapping hands around his neck, closing your eyes while enjoying the moment. His tongue licks your lower lip asking for permission. You let him and he takes over. He seems relaxed, clearly enjoying it. You peek and on your surprise are his eyes  closed.  Your smile makes him stop kissing. As you giggle he smiles then bitting your lower lip just for his pure pleasure. He raises you as you wrap your legs around his hips. Water starts to boil.

"Let it" he openly smile, placing you on the bar. Giving you another kiss, but you dont't return him any.

"Hmm~?" He notices that you're getting pale. There's something  warm on his hand.

"[F/n]! [F/n]! [F/n]!.." you feel dizzy, as his voice starts to slip away. 

_**Coldness, it's so cold...** _


	12. No pain no gain

"Whe...where am I?" This room looks familiar. It's Shinras place, is it? Once again you stand up and head to the living room.  
You enter into the room and there are Celty and Shinra playing video games. Celty quickly runs to give you needed support.

_You shouldn't move around like this!_

_"_ Indeed! Or you may end in hospital!"

"Thank you, but I'll be fine"

_Sit here, I'll make you something to eat._ As she runs into kitchen to prepare dinner.

"He's not here?" Oh crap...can you feel even more retarded. When you think about what happend before passing out...it's clear that you hadn't have a man beside you for a long time...

"Oh~ you mean Izaya?" Since you only nod he continues.

"Once again he brought you in really bad shape. He decided to wait until you wake up."

"He was waiting all day?"

"Mmm~ hour ago he had to leave. I'll give him a call!"

"Don't"

_**It was sweet from him to do that and I know I shouldn't expect to much...but why do I feel disapointment?** _

Celty interrupts your thoughs as she places the food on the table. Shinra joins you. After the dinner Celty brings your clothes, you dress up ready to leave.

"Hey! Hey! Why aren't you resting?" Shinra sounds cherfully upset, that makes you smile. He hasn't know you for long, but he sure seems  worried. Or is it maybe that he doesn't want to see your face over and over again?

"I know. But I have a lot of work to do"

"Ehh~ be sure that your wound won't start to bleed again. If it does call me immediately!" You save his and Celtys phone number.

_Here, I'll give you a ride_

When you arrive you thank her and head to appartment.

"Ahh~ I'm so tired!" Without taking a shower collapsing on the bed.

**-next morning-**

_*bzzz* *bzzz*_

"Who...what~?" Its your phone, annoying!

_-you have 13 calls and 27 new messages-_

"Huh~!?" Did something happen?

**-** _**Izaya-** _

_Hey!_   
_Sorry for leaving, there is something that has to be done_

_Give me a call when you wake up!_

_Aww [f/n]-chan don't be mad!_

_Hmm~ that's mean [f/n]-chan_

**_...._ **

**_-Shizuo-_ **

_Oi! A guy named Jean came to me. What happen? Are you alright?_   
_Give me a call!_

_There was Izaya involved? I swear I'll kill him if he has done anything to you!!_

_You ain't home..where are you?_

**_....._ **

**_-Jean-_ **

_Hey!_   
_We found blood? Something happend?_   
_Please give me a call so I'll  know that you're alright!_

_Did that bastard do something to you?!_

_Where are you? I was at your place, you weren't home?!!_

**_...._ **

"Ehh~ I knew there'll be a mess..." calling Jean so you can explain situation. He doesn't pick up... Oh well looks like you'll have to visit the tea bar. After the shower if course. As you done,  calling a taxi, then through tea bar. Rushing to second floor. You can hear Nick yelling, as you opend the door. Nick came in Ikebukuro?

"You got him? Don't touch him, I'll personally beat life out of him!!" As he finishes the call.

"Nick!" He turns around in surprise.

"What's going on?" He doesn't say anything as he wraps his hands around you.

"You're all right" not letting go of you.

"There was blood at bar" noticing bandange under your shirt. "I knew it!  Don't worry we captured that bastard!"

_**Izaya!? No no no!!** _

"If you wish I'll bring your gloves" they understood it wrong. Now Izaya may be in danger!

"Whaaat~? No you understood wrong!" He seems confused, waiting for an explenation.

"Where have you take him?" Fustrated but calm you wait.

"Come! There is not much time!"

**_-wearhouse on edge of the city.-_ **

"You actually think that I'll belive this?" Someone in calm laughter punches someone. You can hear it, how it eoches.

You rush in it, to see what's going on.

"[F/n]-chan, it was about time" not sure if it's really you, because of wet rag on his face. And still Izaya smirks. While he's choking with water.

"[F/n]?!" Not sure if they were happy or surprised, while you untied Izaya and wrap hands around him, helping him to stand up. Nick explains them what actually happend and that Izaya actually saved you.

"I'm sorry for this" It sure is akward that he got in situation like this because he helped you. Strong feeling of appriciation and guilt makes you to hide your eyes.

"It's alright" he gives you a kiss on forehead, hugging you thoughly.

"We must apologise about what happend..." Jean steps in front bowing.

Coughing water out "you own me one" Izaya clearly shows how much he enjoys their humiliation with smirk which is painted across his face. Jean gives him despicive glance, but he respectfully stays quiet.

Supporting himself on your shoulder as you start to walk away.

"We will talk later about this" not paying much of attention on your men.

"I'll take you to Shinra"

"No need"

"Don't object me"

"Hmm~ [f/n]-chan got bossy" There's a slight excitment in his eyes.

"Take me home, pleaseee~" he's already teasing you. Taxi takes you to your destination.

"Here we are" he seats down on sofa, as you decide to cook something.

"Dinner's ready!" Because he haven't responded you take a check on him. He fell asleep, not planning to wake him up, turning the tv off.

_**He is beautiful.**_ As you move his hair from his face. It's surprisingly soft and silky. It sure looks harsh and messy, but it's not..  
Slowly his eyes open, getting you completely off guard. He smirks, as you turn your face away in embermessment. How annoying!

"Food is on the table" you leave him to follow.

"Mmm~ looks good!" Ignoring him while observing chess table. There's black queen on 5E.

_**So queen is one of the most important peaces. It must represent someone with power. He is probably someone that is close to him or he keeps  in touch with him often. And this pawn who could it be...** _

"So what what will be your next move?" He lands his hands on your shoulders. You slightly jumped snaping out.

"I'll move this" placing  white queen across black one.

Izayas smirk fades. He's not sure who is the queen.

"oh so you decided to pull important victim into your game?"

"He already is involved" enigmatic barely seen smile appears on your face as you take a seat by the table picking something to eat.

"Who could it be?" Izaya mummbles to himself. He can feel your mocking. Without moving any figure he leaves himself a time to think about next move.

"Come, I made a dessert" carrying leftovers and dishes off.

"Ohh~ this is much better than Namies cook"

"Namie?" That makes you confused, before you can start to flame Izaya notes.

"Awww [f/n]-chan are you getting mad?" He smirks. He dare to smirk? He deceived you like an idiot!

His obssesion to get reaction from people, made him blind to your feelings. And that indicates that he doesn't care at all. Feeling mixed emotions about it, while placing dishes in washing machine to calm nerves.

"Don't get frustrated! She's my assistant" he never seen you mad like this, suddenly he bursts into laugh. He sure finds fun. You got mad? What's the reason? You know each other for such a short time and he gets reactions like this?!

"This is fun! Fun! So much fun!" Expanding his arms like he's a God.

"I'm just a another toy to you, right?" already composed, not even giving him a look. "You love people so much, but is it really love if you mess with their feelings?" 

"Yes! It's so much fun! When you can control their little worlds and predict their reactions and actions!" Still laughing.

That makes you laugh.

"hmm~?" not sure what are you laughing about.

"You love them so much! But do they love you back" breaking your words with maniac laugh .

"You sure? Love comes in different forms. Hate, care, ignorance. All of those can be called love. You're no different. You show some kind of love, don't you" he stands up from the table, walking towards you. Smirk appeares on his face, it seems like he's firmly sure about his words. What's up with this kind of thinking that he has...?

"You think? As far as I know that person did all those stuff cuz she was looking for some fun" it's true. And still you're skillfully hiding your anger, which is resoult of defeat.

"Then I'll give her that fun that she desires" landing closer to you pressing you to the door. Placing his hands beside your head, blocking your way out.

**_Oh really? You're going to try this? You jerk! I swear I'll make you want me and then I'll dispose of you like a thrash which you are!_ **

faking a shy smile. That puts him  feeling like he is winning. Before doing any move you already give him a gentle kiss. He wants more, trying to take another. Stealing a kiss that turns into making out. While that you place your leg between his, just to tease him. In response his hand slips under your shirt, settling on your breast. You can feel something hard, at next moment you pull yourself a side breaking free from him.

"I think I should be going now. And you should learn to control yourself" mockingly, checking him out and his pants. He opens his mouth to say something, but you already rush outside laughing.

"Hey! [F/n]-chan!" his voice resonat in the background, followed by choke of laughter.

**_How does it feel to be played with, you cutie! I mean JERK! Wait what? What am I thinking ugh~~!_ **   
  
  
  
  



	13. PROBLEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> well, what the heck... Hey you!
> 
> hell yeah there's an update, so it's time to read~~

"Being played like an idiot! I can't belive! I have so much more important things to do" lighting up a cigarette.

"Like?" There's Shizuo behind you, as usualy he seems irretated. But at the moment that doesn't matter.

"What's up with you?" he lights up a cigarette.

"Just Izaya being a dick" all you can do is to expire, there's something about Shizuo calms you, even if he's a hot headed guy.

"Oi! What has he done? And what happend to you?"

"He is selfish bastard. Playing with people feelings" anger slowly turns into dull emotions.

"I told you to stay away from him!" He turns his head your way, seeing you sad like this, it's unlike you.

"Come here"  he reachs for your hand.

"What are y..." he tugs you into his hug. Under his protection, not even thinking to hurt you like Izaya. Not letting go of him, warm feeling rushs into your chest, heating up your face.

"Want to go grab something to eat?" Slight friendly smile is everything that you need to boost up your mood.

"I would love to" completly getting your head off.

"How about some sushi?"

"I prefere russian food!"

"Then it's decided!"

It's really nice from him to make you feel better.

You enter russian sushi place, and a girl in black starts to shout.

"Shizuoo~ who's that kawaii girl next to you?!" At next moment she's dragging you into room in which aree three other men.

"Ehh~ she is my friend" as he takes a seat next to you.

"I'm Erika! And this is Walker, Kodota and Saburo."

"Nice to meet you all! I'm [f/n]" giving them a smile. Simon came to take an orders, surprised to see you. For a moment you start to talk russian. He leaves laughing with orders.

"Huh~ you speak russian?" Walker asks surprised, more excitet about it.

"I'm half russian"

"And the other half?" Erika is closly obsserving your face trying to figure it out.

"[Nationalty]"

"Whooa~!  I heard girls there are pretty, but you're just to hot!" All start to laugh, the food is brought.

"You're eating that again?" Shizuo remarks, glancing at пельмени.

"Oh yees~ mmm, and your helping me to eat them!" Already forcing the food into Shizuos mouth. Not having other choice then operate he eats. Other laugh at you two, surprised at your close relation.

"You must be really close~~!" Walker shouts

"Indeed! Really close~~" Erika adds, with pervert look.

You bursts into laugh and other follow.

"As Shizuo said, we're just friends"

"For now~~" Erika giggles. Your eyes turn into Shizuo who just expiers.

"Well we'll be going" Kadota stands up paying meal.

"See ya!" Erika and Walker wave, as they all walk outside.

"What a fun company!"

"Eh~ I guess" he rolls eyes like he's not amused much by talkative company. But it doesn't matter, you start to talk about random stuff just to get something out of Shizuo. He's a quiet guy, but if you try long enough he actually can tell many interesting and fun things.  A nice chat interrupts your phone.

**_-[ring tone]-_ **

**_-incoming call~ Jean-_ **

_"_ Huh who calls you at 11pm?" Shizuo doesn't seems to be bothered to be interrupted.

"Buisness, I'll make it quick"

**_-answering the call-_ **

**_"H_ ** **_ey! There something happened..._ ** **_It's really important so if you can then please come!"_ **

_**"Huh? What is it?"** _

_**"I'll explain later, can you come?** _

_**"Sure, I'll be there in 20min."** _

_**"That would be great"** _

_*beep* *beep*_

"I'm sorry but I'll be going now, it's an emergancy" ready to leave but Shizuo interrupts.

"Oi! It's not safe this late at night, I'll walk you"

"I'll make up to you" as you walk outside.

"No need to. Just promise you'll stay away from trouble" he lights up a cigarette offering you one.

"Can't promise you that" lighting a cigarette too.

"So what's so important to get bother by this hour?"

"Not sure, but Jean said it's important" thinking what could it be.

"Ehh~ I see"

Once again there's a lot of people wearing yellow scarves in this area, they must be up to something.

"Well this is it!" As you stop in front of tea bar.

"Ehh~?" He suspects that something is out of place, but reminds quiet about it.

"Well see ya" he raises his hand while walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rearly on this page but....
> 
> I write on wattpad, I update regularly there, so you can find all of my works on: https://www.wattpad.com/user/rize_chan32
> 
> If you decide to check wattpad then tell me how do you feel about the story development. All I'll say is that there's A LOT (like a lot) of chapters to read and as you'll notice I changed writing style through time, so let me know what you think about it~~


End file.
